


Morning News

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "The great Emma Steel doing a walk of shame? That's news I can't sleep through."
Relationships: Nina Malapert/Emma Steel





	Morning News

"Darling, please tell me you're not trying to do a walk of shame."

Emma blinked. "How did you - ?"

Nina yawned and stretched, showing off her excellent (if she did say so herself) physique. Of course, given that Emma was a Paragon, she probably wasn't that impressed. "Sixth sense. All good journalists have it. The great Emma Steel doing a walk of shame - that's news I can't sleep through."

Emma looked a little skeptical.

Nina smiled at her. "You've got your little mysteries and unexpected talents, and I've got mine?"

"I was going to make some coffee," Emma said. "For both of us."

"Well, I do prefer tea this early in the morning, but apart from that, consider me reassured."

Emma studied her face for a while. Nina kept up her smile. One did not become a journalist when one started squirming at the smallest thing, after all.

"I could probably manage a cup of tea," Emma said at last. "Just for you."

"Super," Nina said. "Have I mentioned yet that I adore you?"

Emma grimaced.

Nina chuckled. "No need to look like that, sweetie. It's simply the way I talk. Nothing to do with what happened last night - I haven't been trying to get you into bed all this time or anything like that, or getting more and more frustrated with you just not picking up on any of my hints."

"Really," Emma said.

"Strictly professional curiosity, that's all," Nina said. "Anything for an exclusive. Speaking of which, what's your favorite brand of coffee? Do you take it black? With cream? Sugar? Both?"

"I'll drink it with you, in bed, while having some breakfast," Emma said firmly. "Provided you stop asking questions. And if you're very, very good, I might even make you some pancakes."

Nina sighed. "Emma Steel's very own pancake recipe. Now there's an exclusive I'd love to get my hands on. Are you quite sure I can't share it? Millions of people would love to hear about it."

Emma leaned in for a quick kiss, easily dodging Nina's attempts to pull her back into bed. "Settle for what you can get, dear."

"Bah. When has _that_ ever gotten anyone a great story?"


End file.
